Rubik's Cube
by DinozzoJr
Summary: Zuko takes Azula from her prison to continue her life at the palace. He hopes he can change her. This is the story of solving and putting together the pieces of Azula's thoughts and past. And maybe find friends new and old.
1. Prologue

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I honestly don't know a good title for this. If you can think of one, put it in your review

**Prologue**

His footfalls echoed throughout the dark halls of the prison, he looked into the cells as he passed them. He was here for one person, his sister. As he walked, he heard the screams of the mentally deranged; he couldn't believe they put _his_ sister here. She wasn't insane – she couldn't be.

He stopped at a cell at the very end of the hall and looked into the cell to see the once proud Fire Nation princess. Her arms chained above her head, her feet chained to the ground and a metal grate-like object over her mouth; as for if she were to spit fire, she'd only harm herself.

She looked pathetic. Her once beautiful hair matted, her head downcast as if she were bowing to the man standing at her cell. "Azula..." The man muttered as if he were thinking aloud. The former princess looked up, recognizing the voice.

The princess wasn't crazy. He knew it, the warden knew it and she knew it – or maybe she believed the murmurs of those who wanted her dead. But from what the current Fire Lord saw, her eyes were clear, sending him silent messages that made a chill run down his spine; traveling throughout the entirety of his body, giving him goose bumps.

Her eyes, relatively the most striking part about her, despite her cerulean flame. She wasn't like other firebenders; whose emotions were openly displayed through their eyes. Everything was masked. She didn't let anyone know who she was under it. But she was different now.

She looked into his eyes, a glare making his breath hitch in his throat. All her emotions were out on a tray. She hated him; that was clear. Her eyes, so full or rage, hatred and – he could barely believe it himself – hurt. "What do you want, brother?" She spat the word as if it were poisonous. "What have I done to deserve the presence of the _Fire Lord?_"

"Am I not allowed to see me little sister?" was Zuko's retaliation. Azula rolled her eyes.

Did he think she was an idiot? Her father _trained_ her to read people like they were books.

"Do you think I'm _stupid_, Zuzu? Why else would you be here if you weren't after something. What do you want, to rub your position in my face? Go ahead," her head dropped slightly, the hurt in her eyes coming out just a little more "tell me how _you_ were the lucky one." He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He's visited his father multiple times. His father told him about Azula, how she craved their mother's love and how she never got it. He told him about how Azula was simply his pawn, how he trained her not to feel, to not have emotion. "Love was a setback to her true potential. It needed to be eradicated from her senses. I made sure of it. I repeatedly told her that her mother could never love her." Zuko remembers the cruel smirk that played on his lips. "I told her that I loved her. That I cared for her, and that her mother thought she was a monster and simply couldn't understand. She was so naïve to think I wasn't lying. She had potential. She was my key to own the world, after that, I could care less."

"Fine," said Zuko "I _am_ here for something."

Azula wasn't surprised in the slightest as she waited for him to continue. She lifted her head slightly and she heard more footsteps making their way down the hall; the warden. She's been here for almost six months, long enough to be able to know each person by their steps. The warden's steps were long and smooth and the guards' were quick, precise and matched.

She was getting impatient. "Well, what is it? Quit wasting my time, _Zuzu_."

"I'm here," he paused a moment before continuing "to take you _home_." Her eyes widened slightly. That was something that she _was not_ expecting. She lifted her head completely to look straight into his eyes, the light glinting off of them to make her look more deadly then she already was. A figure appeared beside him soon after – the warden.

The warden fumbled for the key to her dark cell. After he found it, he quickly inserted it into its slot and turned it with a click that echoed through the halls. The door to the cell opened with a loud creak. The warden made his way in, clad in a usual guards uniform, and inserted the key into the cuffs around her ankles. He repeated the action until she was completely unchained.

She could barely believe it herself; her brother came to _free_ her. She walked out slowly, unable to understand him for once. He smiled at her slightly and handed her the old armor that she used to wear. She looked at the armor and back to him. After string at him for a minute she went and put it on.

When she came back out, he was waiting for her, just like when they were children. She was confused, but that unwavering cold look was still in her eyes was still there. He hesitantly led her down the hall and out into the light.

He hoped this would help her. He didn't tell her anything yet. But he was planning on letting her live her life like she used to – just no killing people. He wanted to renew the bond they had when they were very small. He was all the family she had left, and she held the same position for him.

She was a puzzle; a complicated one at that. He hoped he could solve her, maybe even help her, she was his Rubik's Cube.

A/N: Hoped you guys like it so far. Read and Review to tell me what you think.


	2. Home

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: From the feedback and stats that I got on the last chapter I'm guessing you guys want another one. Enjoy the latest installment of _Rubik's Cube_.

**Chapter One: Home**

She couldn't believe it. Her _brother,_ the very person who would have rather killed her months ago, had come to take her back to the palace; back _home_. If she could even call it that, in her point of view, the so called _"home"_ was only a step up from prison. "It's going to be different this time," she thought "it's going to be different. _He's not here_."

She stared at the gates to the Fire Nation capitol, the very place of her defeat. If anyone asked, she'd say that she wasn't _all there. _That was only part of the truth, but to the people who saw, they'd think it would be true. She may have been loosing her grip on reality, slowly slipping away from the world she once held in her palm, but she had lost her will as well.

It started when she took Ba Sing Se. What else would she conquer? Nothing; she had lost her will. But then, after she thought she had her grip on everything; her _"friends"_ betrayed her. They betrayed her for her _brother_. The very person the thought she had a step up against, the weaker one. _She _was supposed to come out on top, not _him._

"They weren't worthy," she'd always tell herself, followed by her little mantra "trust is for fools." The more the former princess looked at the gate, the more she wanted to leave. Why did he want her home anyways? That question baffled her. As long as she can remember, he's hated her. But now he's willingly taking her home? It's a trick. That was her only explanation.

He looked at his little sister – more like stared at her – he couldn't take his eyes away. Even _he_ was surprised when she lost it. He thought she had it all planned out, like she always did. But for once; she didn't. He couldn't read the expression on her face, for there was none. But he could see her thoughts run through her eyes. It was so unlike her.

He watched her the entire ride. When they were nearing the capitol gates, she glanced his way and caught him. The emotion disappeared from her eyes once more, the cold calculating look back on her face. He wondered how bad it was. How bad was it to lose everything? He still couldn't tear his eyes away from the young girl beside him; but she finally had enough of it. "What are you gawking at, Zuzu," it wasn't a question.

"Can't I look at my sister?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid response. She simply rolled her eyes at him and said nothing more. They looked at the gates open; a familiar sight to both of them. But the tables were turned this time. One felt at home, the other felt uneasy.

She did _not_ want to be here, not at all. All she was reminded of was her failures. How _he_ was better than her. She closed her eyes as they rode into the palace gates. Dark storm clouds rolled in, it was like they were following her. It was almost ten minutes until they reached the doors to the palace.

Zuko got out first and walked to Azula's side to help her. He knew she wouldn't accept his help, but it was worth a shot. She simply scowled at him and jumped out of the caravan with the natural grace of a princess. If it weren't for her eyes – and attitude – people would probably think she could be a waterbender.

She walked, earning looks of fear as she walked past the guards and servants. The princess was back, it was a fact that they realized everyone must face. Zuko walked quietly beside her, leading her to her room. When they got there, he gave his sister a soft smile, hoping she'd feel at home. Azula gave him a curt nod and walked in closing the door.

She walked through the dark room; everything was how she left it. She walked to the mirror, it was still broken. Pieces of shattered glass littered the floor, the brush she threw lay amongst the pointed shards. She slowly crept down onto the ground to pick up the object.

She remembered the words that broke her. "No, _I love you_, Azula. I do." The words she craved ever since she was little. The woman that hated her so much as to think she was a _monster_. Her eyes clenched shut, the pain was not physical; but it was there. No, she wouldn't lose it. She wasn't going to lose control, not again.

Azula gently picked up the brush and set it on the small counter where she kept her things. She looked to the ground at the remnants of what once took the control away. She started crouching down to pick up a shard until someone barged into her room. It was – surprisingly – Mai.

The doors shut loudly, echoing throughout the room. The young mercenary stormed over to the princess. "Look, Azula," her eyes were filled with caution and rage. The most emotion Azula has seen in the girl since they were young "you can try and convince everyone you're good, that you've changed. But we both know that that's a filthy lie. You'll never change. You're just the same Azula from six months ago. Let me get something clear. You make one step backwards, one slip up, one reason to make me think you might hurt Zuko; you'll be dead before you _ever_ set yourself on that throne."

Azula was slightly taken aback by the girl's tirade, but refused to be effected by it. "Fine," Azula shrugged as if no threat had ever been made "it's not like I care what you think about me. Everyone hates me. It's not _hard _to understand."

Mai watched Azula carefully as she continued. "You see, when you betrayed me, I was so full of anger. But somewhere along the way, my anger turned into vengeance. Somewhere along the way, my vengeance turned into excitement. Somewhere along the way, my excitement turned to pleasure." Azula looked straight into Mai's eyes before she continued. "Somewhere along the way, my pleasure turned into madness. _Sooner or later_, that kind of madness turns into pain."

The glare Azula was giving her was sending chills up her spine. The former princess's eyes were so cold, so full of hate. For once, Mai was terrified of the younger girl. Before either could utter a single word, Mai had turned on her heal and left the room.

"Well, that was one _hell_ of a homecoming. Don't you think so," she looked back behind her to see a familiar figure plaguing her once more "Mother."

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Read and review, my lovelies!


	3. Turtle Ducks and Dragons

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I couldn't sleep, so here's chapter two. This one is mostly on Azula.

**Chapter Two: Turtle Ducks and Dragons**

The rest of Azula's night went fine, despite the fact that the vision of her mother plagued her all night. But she fell asleep peacefully. She awoke in the morning; with the sun, like most firebenders. Rubbing her eyes with a small yawn, she slipped out of her covers and onto the floor.

She quietly walked over to her closet and got dressed. She chose an outfit similar to Zuko's attire when they fought. Stretching and stifling another yawn, she walked over to what was left of the mirror and put her hair in a half down, half up topknot like she wore on Ember Island. She nodded in satisfaction and walked out of her room.

She saw no need to rush, so she walked casually and looked around. Even though she grew up here, the palace felt so different. Not how it looked or how she navigated through the halls, but the air that was present. It felt as if the entire attitude of the place had gotten lighter.

Looking to the left, the young princess saw the old turtle duck pond where her mother always spent so much time with Zuko. Oh how she hated him. It was _always_ Zuko with her mother. It's like if she weren't there, nothing would be different. He had _everything_ she ever craved. He had love.

Azula shook her head clear of her thoughts and began to make her way towards the pond. She quietly sat down at the bank and looked around to make sure no one was watching. They'd think she'd gone soft. Looking down at the water, she saw her reflection. The water was so calm, so serene. It makes you think that the element was harmless when it could easily murder you.

She began losing herself within her thoughts until she heard a small quack and the splash of a little turtle duck's webbed feet. She blinked, slightly surprised at the various ripples in the water distorting her reflection. The animal gave another small quack and looked at her as she lifted her head to catch a glimpse if the creature.

The evil side of her took over; so she tossed a medium sized rock right in front of it, making it quack loudly and swim away. She gave a small smirk of satisfaction, until the mother came over and bit her nose, of course.

She held her nose in her hands and glared at the small creature ready to turn it into her uncle's favorite meal. But what surprised her the most; was that she didn't. What was wrong with her? She looked back at the creature that dared to spite her. She couldn't help but chuckle, after all, she'd never really sat here this long. She never had time for such petty things.

Looking around to make sure no one was near, she leaned back and decided to relax a little bit. "I always loved sitting here." Her eyes widened, recognizing the voice instantly and sat up straight.

"What do _you_ want," spat the young girl sitting on the ground.

"I just want to spend time with my _wonderful daughter._" Azula was rigid. Those words are what she always craved to hear from the woman standing near her. She closed her eyes in hopes that when she opened the woman that haunted her would be gone. But when she opened them; Ursa was still there.

"Like you want to spend time with _me_," Azula scoffed and looked away, down at her reflection in the pond "I'm just a _monster_ in your eyes. Nothing more and nothing less, exactly what the rest of the world thinks."

"No. I love you, Azula," was the woman's gentle reply. She'd had enough. She was _not_ going to let this – this _woman_ lie to her. Her fists clenched tight, nails dug into her palms as she let out a cry of anguish and blasted a monstrous blast of fire where her "mother" stood.

The princess inhaled sharply as her flame disappeared as her mother did. Just like every time she showed up. Her lip quivered as she held her head and brought her knees to her chest. She looked up into the sky as a flash of lightning escaped the clouds, followed by a loud crash of thunder. As always, rain followed soon after.

She watched as the mother turtle duck gathered her young and led them out of the water and into shelter. It was moments like this when she liked the rain, when she was alone. This way, no one could tell she was dying inside, no one could tell she was crying.

The rain pounded on her head, shoulders, arms and legs. She didn't mind, she enjoyed it. She liked how the cold droplets of water felt on her naturally warm skin, and how it sent multiple ripples coursing through the pond she was watching. Moving her hand in a swift circular motion, she conjured a small blue flame.

Sometimes she wished she wasn't a "prodigy". This flame marked her. It marked her as the evil, cruel, powerful, manipulative, cold princess. She stared into the small flame and it warmed her hand. The more she thought about how things turned out, the more she thought on her past – on the present. She was furious. She was furious with herself for being so naïve.

All she wanted was to be loved. She thought that being better then Zuko would do that. It did the exact opposite. Oh, how she hated herself. She was Azula, Azula the _monster_. Why did he bring her home? The rain around her pounded the ground harder, the sound of the droplets hitting the palace echoed around her.

She held her head, clenching her eyes shut. Why, Zuko? Questions bounced off the inside of her head. She wasn't going to sit here any longer. She wouldn't let these thoughts plague her; eat her from the inside out. She stood swiftly, soaked from head to toe; rain still pounded the ground and surrounding buildings furiously.

She looked at the corridor and quickly walked inside to her room, where she was only a little bit more secure. As she entered the dark area, she slammed the door behind her. She could hear the pounding out the rain from outside. She gave into herself once more and collapsed holding her head, body shaking with silent sobs. "All I wanted was the world."

A/N: WELL, I hope you liked the latest installment of _Rubik's Cube._ Yes, I know I'm updating quickly, but it's what you people like, right? Read and review. Your reviews make me happy. I'll try to get started on the next chapter ASAP.


	4. We're Family, Aren't We?

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I suck at coming up with chapter titles so don't mind them. I've been procrastinating on writing this since I came home. I _guess_ this is a family bonding chapter.

**Chapter Three: We're Family, Aren't We?**

Zuko heard Azula slam her door. He was worried. He briskly walked to the large doors to her room. He was about to knock, until he heard something. Was that crying? No, Zuko brushed the thought from his head, Azula doesn't cry. The sound came again; now he was scared.

He put his ear to the monstrous door. Well, unless his ears were lying to him, there was crying. Not just crying either, the heart shattering sobs from when his sister lost the Agni Kai. He couldn't take much more, so; he decided to crack open the door and quietly walk in.

She didn't notice him. How could she? How could she notice the cause of her pain, the man who brought her to this – this place! Right now, she wished she were back in prison, or before the war had ended. "Azula…" Her sobs ended abruptly, recognizing the voice. Now she was angry with herself, angry because she had shown weakness in front of _him._

"What do you want, _**Zuko**_," she spat the word like venom, but all the while she choked back another sob. He looked at her softly; he couldn't help but feel sorry. She was only a little girl who was really hurting on the inside. Zuko wondered what she went through during her _"training"_ sessions.

"Nothing," he paused for a moment "I just wanted to check on you because I heard you-" she cut him off.

"I don't need your pity, _brother_," she snarled. "I know you don't care. Quit trying to act like it. You're just like Mother. You're going to _hate_ me and say I'm a _monster_, then when I'm weak; you're going to try and _apologize_ and say you _do_ care."

Zuko was slightly taken aback by her statement. Then he wondered, why _did_ he bring her home? He looked at her gently, choosing his words wisely. "I never really hated you, Azula. I was jealous. Father always took us away from each other. We'd be like Katara and Sokka if he didn't." He smiled at her "I just want to repair the bond he broke. You're the only _family _I have left."

Azula scoffed "Since when did you care? All you ever did was sit with Mother," she looked down and mumbled "I needed a mother too, Zuzu."

His gaze softened even more and he pulled her into a hug. "Well, I care now. You're my little sister. We're family, aren't we?" This earned a very small nod from his sister, who was rigid in his arms.

"But we're broken and lost," she said quietly.

He held the girl in his arms a little tighter. "Yes," he gave a small nod "we are small and broken, but we can always fix it." She looked at him. "Family loves each other."

"What is love, warmth, the light? What are they?"

He chuckled slightly "C'mon Azula, even I know what they are." She was out of his embrace before he could even think.

"You only know because you've experienced it." He looked at her, taken aback by her sudden actions. "You only know cold because you have experienced warmth. You only know the light because you have been in the dark. You only know hate because you have been loved." She looked at him, her emotions clearly displayed; the hurt, the coldness, sadness and the look that one had when they were lost. He watched her carefully, letting her speak.

"I've never had those. I've never been loved. I don't know what warmth feels like. And I've never seen the light. I am the darkness. I am the hated. I am the cold." She looked him straight in the eyes "I'm everything you aren't."

He was suddenly overtaken with anger "_I_ don't know what _hate _feels like? Father hated me. He said _you_ were born lucky and that _I_ was lucky to be born."

"Born lucky? Do you call being put in chains luck?" Azula scoffed at him. "I was born with a talent; big difference." She looked at him again, the hurt coming out a little more "I'm a monster, you're loved. I lost my mind, you're the Fire Lord." She glared at him, sending chills up his spine. Goosebumps spread across his body; it was something about how the way her eyes were that made him feel unsafe. It made the chills intensify, as if Mai were throwing daggers of ice into his back. "You look at what happened, then; you tell _me_ which one of us is _lucky_."

Zuko was speechless at her small tirade. He didn't know his sister – of all people – thought about these things. He stared at you, the anger fading away. He felt sorry for her again. He was ashamed at himself for yelling at her. She was hurt. It wasn't a wound you could see, touch or bandage. It was one of those ones on the inside. She needed time to heal. Her gouge was deep, unlike his which had only been small. But he was given love and support. And now, that's all her could do. He _was_ – wait, _is_ her big brother.

He knew they could get though it, as long as they stuck together they could pull through. He does want to restore and build the bond they had when they were very small. They needed to patch the wounds that their father made. He had to, his little sister _needs_ him, whether she knows it or not.

He pulled her into another hug. This time, she gave in falling limp as he pulled her into his tight embrace. "We can get through this, as long as we stick together. We are family, aren't we?"

A/N: And that my friends, was chapter three! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of _Rubik's Cube_. I'll update soon.


	5. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated in almost a week. I've had this chapter in my mind for so long and I've been mapping it out and planning to write it, but then I procrastinate and don't and- I'm sorry, guys. But here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. This chapter's title may sound familiar.

**Chapter Four: Nightmares and Daydreams**

Zuko's words played in her head like a broken record; "_We are family, aren't we?"_ He left hours ago to tend to that wench of his, but those words would not cease their onslaught of the young bender's mind. They were a family, if you could even call it that. Small, broken and a hidden dark past that no one knew about. Not even him.

She looked around her room; she looked for something to take her mind off _him._ He was so _stupid_, taking her from the prison. Did he know the consequences? There's a war _criminal_ in his palace. She gave a long sigh, her head hurting from all her thinking on top of the talk she recently had with her brother. She looked around her room once more, but something _a little_ more… Interesting caught her eye.

A flash of blue played past the view she had with the corner of her eye, red passing past the other. She looked in the direction they went, there was nothing. What was it? She turned to face her bed, only to see a large red dragon's face inches from her own. She resisted the natural instinct of flinching back; she actually did the exact opposite. She looked into the dragon's eyes, something about them seemed so – so familiar,

"Azula," that voice… The voice was familiar the prodigy's ears. It haunted her every day, why wouldn't it be? The girl's eye's widened slightly, hearing her mother's voice escape the muzzle of the red dragon. Azula's eyes scanned her room, only to see the blue dragon slowly circling her, like a hawk to its prey. "I'll always love you, Azula." The dragon's voice echoed throughout her room with the slightest essence that it was far away – not from this world. Her head throbbed, she had to be hallucinating, and none of this is real. None of it!

The red dragon, whose eyes still never left her own slithered away, sitting in the shadows, her eyes shone like fire in the dark room. Azula turned her attention to the dragon whose color was that of her flame. Its eyes were different than the red ones, who Azula presumed to symbolize her mother. His eyes – at least she assumed it was him – were cold and unforgiving, maniacal and manipulative. The eyes of her father looked down at her.

"Azula," the voice rumbled throughout her room, mimicking her father "you have failed me once more. You will _never_ be as good as Zuko." The words she always dreaded leaked out of his mouth like sludge and burned her conscience like acid. The words that she always dreaded dripped slowly from his fangs, menacing eyes burning into her own.

She'd had enough. Enough pain, enough fighting, enough of _everything. _She was going to get rid of these dragons that resembled her parents. She fired an azure blast at her "father". Thankfully it made him leave, but what sent chills down her spine was that it gave a menacing chuckle, one that said "I'll be back." She reared around to face the dragon that resembled her mother.

Azula pulled back her arm to send a horrendously huge blast until; the beast turned into her mother. "You wouldn't hurt your own _mother,_ would you?" The princess was stopped dead in her tracks, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"N-No…" Her voice shook.

"Come here, Azula," The woman, Ursa, spread her arms, wooing Azula towards her with the incentive of a hug. Azula slowly walked towards her, tears lined the edges of her eyes. Her "mother" kept her arms spread, awaiting her daughter. As soon as Azula closed her arms around the older woman; she vanished.

Azula dropped to her knees, holding her head. Not again. She was losing it. There wasn't any use in fighting it. _Everything_ broke through defenses. She could just kill her- No. That was not an option. She **would not** take the cowards' way out. But she decided she could rest herself and sleep for the night.

She got up from her pathetic position on the ground and trudged over to her bed. Quickly moving the covers, she slid in, sighing in sweet relief. It didn't take long for the princess to fall asleep, though there was something waiting for her in her "dreams".

She lay there, waiting for sleep to greet her with its warm embrace. She slowly drifted towards unconsciousness, but instead of willingly falling into its warmth, she was dragged in by the icy claws of her mind.

Flames of all colors swirled around her, forcing her to her knees. The heat around her was more intense than her own blue flame. She held her head as sweat trickled down her nose. Her head lifted as a molten finger tilted her chin up to look into a woman's eyes.

The eyes were the same color as hers. They were full of hate, distrust and sadness. But those were the emotions that were trying to be hidden; the calm mask of the figure was made up from experience. The most prominent look on her face was cold. A small smirk played on the lips of the woman.

"Look what I have been reduced to," said the figure "a weak, pathetic image of what I was." Azula finally got a good view of the figure, only to find it _was _her. It was her with the crown.

"H-How are you…" Azula trailed off.

"How am I you?" said the clone "Simple, I was made from your mind, to be everything you've ever wanted."

Azula watched the figure carefully, still wary on what would happen. The fire around her had stopped and she weakly stood to her feet. She looked around and saw the figure of a Noblewoman coming into view; her mother. The woman smiled and stood next to the clone.

The princess watched in astonishment as the clone greeted her mother with a hug. Then with a smirk and a blast of flames the clone made herself disappear. And from the ashes, came her father. Her father looked her as if he were disappointed.

She looked at him, eyes full of fear. She did _not_ want to be like Zuko in his eyes. All her thoughts were cut off with a giant blast of brilliant red flames engulfed her body. Her own screams pierced her ears and she heard the cruel laughter of her father echo off the insides of her skull.

Screams echoed in the darkness as she awoke, dripping with a cold sweat. With her breaths heavy, she looked around the room. She was surrounded by darkness, no flames, no clone, no mother and no Ozai. She let out a breath of relief before tears started to sting her eyes.

She brought her knees to her chest, refusing to cry again. It was a pathetic form of weakness that she had been reduced to. Never again, she wasn't going to let the demons win. Not this time. "_Please… Someone save me._" Her inner thoughts pleaded to know end. She choked on a quiet sob, still refusing to let the tears flow "I was supposed to be the lucky one…"

A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you all bear with me and my mediocre writing. And remember, read and review. Like it or not, your reviews help and inspire me to write. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Is This Really Bonding?

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I had this scenario planned in my head, I just didn't know what to call it, so, deal with the title I guess. OH and I will be starting a schedule of weekly updates.

**Is This Really Bonding?**

It had been a long night, but Azula had finally gotten some sleep. With a stifled yawn, she woke up. Before she could do much of anything else, she looked around the room. It wasn't the beginning of another dream. Thank Agni. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and slowly got out of her bed.

She briskly walked to her closet and slipped on some casual clothes. It was almost disturbing how much her wardrobe resembled Zuko's at the moment; a loose shirt, tunic, some baggy training pants and some regular Fire Nation boots. It wasn't like she had to dress like a princess. She was the fallen princess, the monster, the feared. She was _Azula._

After looking in what was left of the broken mirror, she walked out and down the hall. She was lost, lost in her own mind. Her grip was slipping again. Maybe it was this place; maybe it was that everything here reminded her of – OOF! Her thoughts were caught off, when she ran into a familiar – she looked up – Zuko.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile – a smile that made her cringe. She hated it. "What do you want?" she spat bitterly.

He shook his head "I was only walking through the hall."

"Then watch where you're going, Zuzu." She stuck her nose up.

"You know, this attitude is why mother hated you." Now that hurt her; but she refused to show it.

She let out an animalistic growl "It's cute that you think I care." She scoffed and began to walk away.

"You say you know people. You barely even know yourself. You were a tool."

She stopped "Shut up..."

"You know you care. It hurts that she didn't love you, didn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Father used you. You were never loved, were you? Do you even know yourself?"

She took a breath, she needed to collect herself. "I know myself. I am Azula. The fallen princess, the one who conquered Ba Sing Se. The prodigy, the "_lucky_" one…" She paused and continued "The _monster._"

He looked at her. He finally understood. She was hurting, she was hurting _really_ bad. He thought his answer through before responding. "No, you aren't a monster." She scoffed, but let him continue. "You're a little girl. You may have messed up, but you're still a kid. You can still learn."

"What don't you understand, Zuko!" she burst out. She lost her control, her cool demeanor. "You had someone! You had uncle, Mai _and_ mother! Now think about this, do _you_ know me? Do _you_ know what I went though?" She took a breath before continuing "You don't understand. You never will. I was never a child. I was a _prodigy_. Do you _know_ what's expected of prodigies? No. You don't." She turned away scoffing "But I don't have to explain myself to you."

There was that mask again; that cold, cold mask. And oh how that mask was wrong. That mask, the one that showed no emotion, no care. She walked away, away to the only place – and what a strange source of comfort it was – the place that gave her closure. She went to the turtle duck pond.

She thought of all the lonely hours she spent here, wishing for her mother to come and sit with her like she did with Zuko. She sat here when _they_ weren't here and when her father – if she could even call him that – was busy. She looked at her reflection. She saw the face that once made the world cower in fear. If only they knew.

Nothing she did was on a personal account. She did those things because it was what her father asked of her. She was led to believe that these things were justified and right. She believed every lie he fed her. She believed that he was the one person who _cared_. How wrong she was. He never cared. That was the realization that tore at her very thoughts. She never turned against him, never spoke out. She did everything she could to appease him.

She couldn't turn against him. He was her father. She loved him, didn't she? That's what daughters do, isn't it? Daughters love their fathers, don't they? But at the same time, she couldn't remember any loving gesture. Zuko… He touched Zuko. Why not her? Why wasn't she good enough? Why wasn't she the one who came out on top? Her thoughts were interrupted as a figure came and sat beside her.

It was Zuko. How dare he? How dare he come up to her? Her blood boiled, her hands heated and burned the grass beneath them. "Why are you here?" she asked looking into the clear waters.

"I wanted to say sorry." admitted the older one.

"Like I believe that," she scoffed "just tell me."

"Fine," he shrugged "You looked lonely."

Azula shook her head "What does it matter to you," she was too emotionally exhausted already to say anything more. The young princess let out a soft sigh, subconsciously leaning slightly against her brother.

He smiled down at her "You're my little sister." She chuckled.

"Mhm," she paused, deciding to let her walls fall for a moment. "Zuzu, what was she like?"

"What was who like?"

She looked up at him slightly "Mother."

"Oh," Zuko smiled "She was nice. Very caring, this was her favorite spot. She was also protective."

Azula nodded a little and thought for a moment, deciding just for a moment that she'd be generous. "We should look for her."

Now _that_ took Zuko off guard. His sister, _Azula_ wanted to help him find the very woman she _hated._ "Are you sure?" he asked, to see if this was some sort of sick joke. But she replied with a nod. "Well…" He didn't know how to respond "We should get ready."

A/N: I know, this chapter seemed kind of rushed. And you are probably like "Will this follow the plot of The Search?" and I say yes. I find that what The Search is doing makes sense in a sick, sick way. It really _does_ give a legitimate reason why Ozai didn't like Zuko and _why_ Ursa favored Zuko. I know Azula kind of strayed from being in character this chapter around the end, but just remember she's not exactly sane. Next chapter I'll get more into her finding the letter that Ursa wrote to Ikem. Until next time! Farewell my lovely readers!


	7. Palace of Conspiracies and Secrets

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: Muahaha, this chapter name might ring a bell for you all. And just a warning; this contains spoilers for The Search. So, if you _haven't_ read it, read it. Read it now. It's WAY better than The Promise. I didn't really like The Promise; not enough Azula. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those who _have_ read The Search… Feel free to PM me. I still love discussing it.

**Chapter Six: Palace of Conspiracies and Secrets**

She walked though the halls of the palace; her mind unable to rest from what just transpired a moment ago. Did_ she_ seriously ask that? If she did, there is no talking her way out of this one. If so, there was one person she needed to contact. The man who caused her undoing, who used her; she needed to contact her father.

With a sigh, she turned the dark hall. She passed the tapestries of the former Fire Lords. Sozin, Azulon, Ozai – she grit her teeth – Zuko. Their faces were lit by a dim flame set next to each. She couldn't stand it. _She_ should be Fire Lord. Not _him_. _She_ had the divine right to rule. Didn't she?

She turned her eyes to look in front of her. She needed to be calm for this encounter. She needed to be _stable_. It was hard to see in the dim lighting of the hall that led to the back exit of the palace. She didn't need to see. She knew the palace as well as she knew her own mind, although, she wasn't sure if she knew _that_ anymore. With a small chuckle she exited the palace, heading towards the prison.

It wasn't a _long_ walk, but it wasn't short either. It took around twenty minutes of walking along the paths that led from the palace to reach her destination. It was worth it. She _knew_ he knew _something_ of importance about her mother. He's keeping something from me. With a nod and a fiery sense of determination to find answers; she opened the door.

There he sat. Pathetic really, the former Fire Lord; stuck in this lowly prison. He heard the door close with a loud thud. He started lifting his head, expecting the eyes of Zuko. "Ah, Zuko, come for more ad-" His head was now completely raised, his voice cut off from the eyes his connected with. Those eyes… So full of hate and pure rage; so different from the ones he was expecting. They were the eyes of his daughter.

And for the first time in his life; he was afraid. Had the monster he crated come to finish him off for good? Her glare shot fire and ice, piercing into his very being. He had heard of her _"mental breakdown"_. He doubts she's insane. He doubts any weakness in his product; his weapon.

"Father," was all she said. Her voice sharp and clear; it meant business. He couldn't break contact with her eyes; so intense and cruel. But he knew he must respond.

"Azula," he said a smirk forming on his lips "what brings you here, my daughter." His voice drawled.

"I know you have information on my mother. I suggest you give it to me." She paused to look at him "Now."

"So pushy, just like your brother," his smirk grew.

"Just tell me what you know. I don't like this any more than you do."

"Well, Azula, it is not something I can simply tell you."

"Why not," she gave him that glare again "it's information, isn't it? Each piece of information can be verbalized in one form or another."

He trained her well. She _was_ his daughter and she is proving it now. "Very well; though I may not be able to speak everything that you're seeking." He watched her closely "You know of your great-grandfathers, don't you?"

She nodded slightly. "I only know of one. Fire Lord Sozin."

This was wonderful. She will finally learn of her bloodline. "Azula, your blood isn't only that of royalty. The blood of the former Avatar pulses through your veins; giving you the power that you have achieved, the source of your inner struggle. You are the product of an experiment conducted by Fire Lord Azulon. Your mental breakdown isn't only that of mind; but of blood. You have doubted your loyalty for me, thus far creating an inner struggle."

"You will soon have to choose. Do you want the darkness or the light? Not everyone has that choice." He looked her in the eyes "You will need to choose which side you will take, before your blood chooses for itself and destroys you."

She watches him closely. What if this was another one of his lies? If it was, it was a pretty damn good one. But what if he was telling the truth? Would this mean her destruction? Would this be the beginning of her end? Was her own mind going to be her undoing?

Her thoughts were cut off by his voice "As for information including your mother," she watched him as he spoke "there is the insignia of our nation. Blast it with your fire and it will open. There is a chest of letters. Letters from your mother to her hometown," he smirked "And one I know you might find interesting."

She nodded and stood from her spot on the floor. "Thank you, Father." And without another word; she left.

"My pleasure," He said as he watched her retreating form. The door opened and shut once more, leaving him in darkness. She will choose the darkness. It's how he raised her. She didn't – she would never – want to _disappoint_ her dear father.

She quickly walked through the corridors of the palace, wasting no time getting to her father's bed chambers. She needed to find those letters. What secrets has her mother kept? This was going to be good. Especially if her father said it was worth it. She quickly entered his room and faced the symbol of her nation.

With a small blast of azure flame, the symbol moved; revealing a hidden room. Within the room, there was a chest. Oh, how wonderful this is. She swiftly climbed into the room, closing the small door behind her.

She ignited a small flame in her hand before lighting the small torches that lined the walls. Extinguishing the flame within her palm, she walked over to the chest, slowly opening it as if there were treasure inside. There they were, like her father had promised, letters written by her mother. She wasted no time in going through these items.

She must have been in there for hours, going through each and every letter, not skipping a single word. At least she could confirm that her mother hated her; reading words referring to her as a "monster" and a "problem". She scoffed when she would come across ones about Zuko. Of course, mother always like him more.

She looked in the chest for more letters, only to find a single one left. Her curiosity was piqued at how much more delicately this one was folded and wrapped. She quickly grabbed it and opened it, but she made sure _not_ to ruin it.

She read in a hushed whisper "My dearest Ikem, it's taken me a long time to admit it, but you were right. I belong with you, and nothing is worth this pain. My one consolation is our son Zuko. When I look into his eyes, it's as if I'm looking into yours. My thoughts are with you always. Love, Ursa."

Azula's jaw was slack, now _this_ was rich. She understood now. Why Zuko was always her favorite. She laughed bitterly; she must have been the pain, huh? He _was _her only _"consolation"_. But oh, how this made her laugh. Poor Zuzu isn't even of royal blood! This letter is her key to becoming Fire Lord.

Azula quickly hid the letter in her clothes and gathered the others. These would be fun to tease Zuzu with. She couldn't stop thinking about that letter, though. She understood everything now. Her mother hated her, but she _loved_ Zuko. _Typical_, she thought, _everyone hates Azula._ Sure, it hurt; but it was the truth, you can't run from it.

No matter how much anything hurt, how deep it cut or how much it scarred, she would push through. She was Princess Azula. She was a monster. Well, if that's what she was, she may as well be a good one. She laughed as she walked to her room. And now begins her descent into darkness.

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Tell me with your reviews! They inspire me to write more. Hope you liked this chapter. And, let me just say… I feel so bad for Azula. If you think about it, she's just a little girl who wants to be loved. By the way, when we get into Ursa coming back, get ready for a lot of Azula crying. I have it all planned out in my head, even though I wing it when I'm actually writing the chapter. And hey, don't get mad at me, I warned you about The Search spoilers. Anyways, see you all until next update!


	8. We're More Than Different

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I am honestly completely winging this chapter. Sorry if it sucks narwhal. I might do some flashbacks, those will be in italics.

**Chapter Seven: We're More Than Different**

Things were looking up. She had found a way to become Fire Lord! When she awoke, the scenes of the night before flooded her mind, nearly overwhelming. This was not an unusual feeling as of late. She has gone to sleep after hours of her torturous hallucinations and remembered it. This feeling was light, rivaling the melancholy she felt during the previous nights.

She stood quickly, heading for her closet. She decided that they may be departing for her and Zuko's wild goose chase, so she decided to put on some light clothes that would be comfortable to move in. Again, her clothes resembled that of her brother's – despite the hair, of course.

She walked out of her room with the faintest smirk graced upon her face. He should be walking down the hall soon. He is always in the hall at this time. She aimlessly walked through the halls, waiting to meet her brother. If one saw her, they'd instantly know that the two were related.

They'd say that she had _his_ jaw, or that she had _his_ nose; _his _chin. But then they'd see the only differences that their blindness would allow them to see. He was good, she was evil. Her skin was flawless; he was marred by the scars caused by their father and her. They'd think he would have it worse. He had the scars to prove it, didn't he? Those _fools._

He had physical pain. Getting burned _does_ mean he got hurt. Did he really think he was the only one? Did he not realize that she had to live under the rule of the same father? Did he honestly believe he was the only one who had daddy issues… The one who got burned, neglected and thrown out like yesterday's trash?

She had scars too. Couldn't they see them? She had been burned in the training sessions between her and father when she failed to follow a direction. She _did_ have daddy issues. She was in pain, couldn't they see it? Did it _have_ to be physical to be pain? He was almost killed by their father's hate. She was almost killed by his false love. The way he used her to take the world, couldn't they see it hurt? It hurt to be a weapon.

She and Zuko were very different, but not in a way you could see. Everyone loved Zuko; everyone hated her. It was always like that. Zuko always had everything she ever wanted, but she never complained. Why would she? The two are different. But there's one difference that everyone ignored. Zuko's wounds internal and external healed; Azula was dropped and left to shatter to be walked upon.

Azula growled slightly comparing herself with brother. He had everything she could only dream of having. Her thoughts went on, making her feel worse by the second until she ran into to something – more like _someone;_ the waterbending peasant.

Azula scowled at the older girl, completely remembering what she'd done to her. But to her surprise, she didn't shrink away like most people would who received the princess's glare.

"Peasant," spat Azula.

"Princess, I mean – excuse me – ex-princess." Azula growled at her, resisting the almost overpowering urge to attack the girl.

"Look," Katara started "I know what you really are, princess. You're a monster. I know and you know. But listen good," Katara got into Azula's face with a threatening glare "if you even _think_ about hurting Zuko, you won't have to worry about your life anymore. I'll end it _then _and _there_"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, Azula burst out laughing. Did the peasant really think she'd be able to kill her? Katara looked at her like she was crazy – well, she was – and well, went to smack her. Wrong move. That silenced Azula pretty quickly as she lifted a hand to grab the oncoming one.

Katara's eyes widened slightly, trying to pull her hand back. Azula was surprisingly strong for her size and age. "I wouldn't try that again," Azula growled "this could end badly."

"You're just like Zuko was!" Katara patronized Azula again. But that was a low blow, her breaking point.

"You're a fool," the princess growled, tightening her grip "you don't understand anything." Katara chuckled.

"Like hell I don't."

"If you understood, you'd know what I went through."

"You went through being a pampered pain in the ass!"

"I didn't know we were talking about my brother now, too!"

"He has a scar on his face!"

"You think he's the only one who had it rough," Azula laughed "Don't you?"

"He lost his mother!"

"I never had one." Azula thought for a moment "Or a father, for that matter."

That shut Katara up pretty fast. Her eyes were wide in surprise; surely her mother loved her. That's what mothers do, they love their children. And if Azula didn't have her mother, there was her father. Maybe Azula really was just a tool. Katara never thought that to be true until now. It was… frightening.

Azula smirked at the older girl and calmly walked off, calling over her shoulder "Don't ever say Zuko and I are the same; because, well, him and I are more than different." Katara watched her leave, her surprise clearly evident on her face.

Walking further through the corridor, the young princess's expression darkened. Her suppressed anger at the peasant starting to overwhelm her – no, she would _not_ let the _peasant_ get the best of her again. So, she decided to go back to her room and meditate.

She decided to meditate on her defeat and what led her to her downfall. It seemed like for her to fall; she had to lose everything – except her bending, of course. She lost her "friends", her father – if she could even call him that – and the world. She had the world in her hand. She had the power. She _had_ control. But _they_ betrayed her. The people she _trusted _turned on her. They turned on her for _him _– for _Zuko._

We're more than different, dear brother. That mantra continued to run through her head. They more she dwelled on it, the more sense it made. He had his mother, kind and compassionate and so, so caring. _She_ was left with their father – with _his_ stone cold heart, his manipulation, _his_ version of _love. _

When their mother left, Zuko received a goodbye. She was there. She saw it. She ran to her room, awaiting one of her own, but it never came. It was only so long before she abandoned _**both**_of them. She gave up on Azula. Everyone did.

When their father left them, it was different; but there was a feeling of abandonment. He scarred Zuko – but Zuko had that fuddy duddy uncle of theirs to catch him when he fell. He left her. He tossed her to the side; off a cliff, is how it felt. She fell, with no one there to catch her but herself

_ She could hear the wind rushing through her ears as she fell down the seemingly bottomless gorge. She could see out of the corner of her eye the Avatar's friend catch her brother. The airship wouldn't be fast enough to catch her._

_ She had to think quick, remembering her hairpiece; she quickly took it out, dispersing a blast from her feet propelling her towards the wall. The hairpiece clung to the wall just as planned. She had to catch herself, no one was there to catch her like __**Zuko**__, and no one ever was. _

Her eyes opened quickly, realization dawning upon her. She was alone. She knew that for a while, but her hallucinations… they were of everyone who ever left her – who ever left her to fall. Images of those people ran through her head; Ursa, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Ozai. The people she held the closest. The ones she let _inside_ they all hurt her. They all let her fall.

And all those people… All those people let her fall because of one person – because of _Zuko_. "I was right, brother," Azula quietly spoke to herself "we really _are_ more than different."

A/N: My procrastination gets the best of me a lot. Anyways, hope you like it. They will be leaving in the next chapter – I think! Oh well, when the idea comes, it comes. Like always, read and review!


	9. Preparations and Travel

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: Winging this chapter (again). They are preparing for takeoff as the procrastination epidemic sweeps through my mind!

**Chapter Eight: Preparations and Travel**

A quiet knock echoed throughout the princess's room, making her aware of someone's presence. She stood and swiftly walked through her room to the door. Behind the door stood Zuko, clad in simple training clothes – the same fashion she wore currently. Azula opened the door and looked at him disdainfully.

"What do you want?" she almost snarled. It was apparent that she _did not_ want him in there.

"We'll be leaving soon." He said with a small smile "Hurry and get ready, we'll all be waiting outside." Azula nodded.

"Alright," was all she said back. Zuko gave her a small smile and exited the doorway, calmly taking off down the corridor. She watched him leave and closed the door.

Opening her closet once more, she chose almost the identical attire as her brother. Getting out a small satchel, she packed it with her few necessities. That seemed about all she needed. She threw the bag over her shoulder and left the room.

Following the path Zuko took, she led herself to the front gates of the palace. Out there stood the two peasants and her brother; waiting for the Avatar, she presumed. As if on cue, Appa swooped down and landed just feet in front of them with Aang adorned on his head. Azula watched calmly, until the waterbender decided to discuss _things_ with her brother.

"I think we need to have someone watch her." started the waterbender.

"Katara," replied Zuko "we don't need to put her on wa–" He was promptly cut off as Sokka budded his way into the conversation.

"You don't need to worry! I'll take first watch!" Sokka grinned and walked over to Azula, waving his boomerang in front of her "You hear that, Princess. I'm goi– GAH!" His sentence stopped in its tracks when the princess sent a small spark at his hand.

This action got her a quickly frozen hand and feet encased in earth. "Don't touch him!" was the waterbender's cry.

Azula simply rolled her eyes "Tell your brother not to wave his _toy_ in my face." Katara growled at her and climbed up on Appa as Zuko walked over.

"You know you're going to have to be nicer if you want to get along with them," he looked at her.

She smirked, "Keep your merry band of misfits in check and we'll get along _just fine._" With a chuckle, she jumped up onto Appa and sat in the back.

Zuko shook his head and got onto the bison, taking a spot next to Katara. "What am I going to do with her?"

Katara looked at him "I don't know Zuko. I still don't understand why you brought her along. She's a _monster_. She –"

"She's just a little girl." He looked at her with intensity enough to match Azula's flames.

Katara looked at him "She tried to kill you!"

"She was only acting how she was trained to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wasn't the only one who had family issues."

"Oh please, your father loved her. She was his shadow." Katara crossed her arms.

"No. He didn't. She had a talent that he could bend… He corrupted her and molded her into his little weapon. He didn't deserve a child to raise on his own, especially one that fit him as much as Azula" Zuko said, his shoulders sagging with the weight of regret. "And all I did was spite her."

Katara's gaze softened, confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Zuko started "that all he saw in her was a weapon and he made her believe he loved her." He looked back at his little sister then at Katara "The days of and before the comet were the days she lost everything; our father, her title, her power and even her mind. And I am ashamed to say I helped make it happen." He looked down at his lap, tears glistening in his uninjured eye.

Katara blinked "Even if all that did happen, everyone has a choice in their actions. She chose to –"

"I knew you wouldn't understand." He interrupted her "You didn't know our father… The pressure he could put on you. She acted out on _his_ orders. If someone you failed him… If _she_ failed him it would be going against everything she was taught.

"She was a prodigy. And he convinced her that her duty was to him and her nation; _not _her emotions."

Katara looked completely baffled. "I'm sorry Zuko, but until she starts to change, I'm afraid I can't forgive her for anything that she's done."

Zuko sighed "Fine."

The entire group sat in almost silent for the most of the ride. Azula was in the back with her eyes closed the entire time, muttering incoherent sayings under her breath from time to time. Zuko and Katara kept their spots next to each other and Sokka would ask Aang how much longer the ride would take every hour or so.

But everything changed when the small island if Hira'a came into view.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY I PROCRASTINATE A LOT. And I hope you all liked it. Read and review. Reviews are like Nutella for my brain.


	10. The Wolf Spirit

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: I honestly want to get the stats for the story up, enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: The Wolf Spirit**

As they came closer and closer to the small island of Hira'a, Azula stood. Everyone looked back at her, weary of what she'd do. "Azula…" Zuko trailed off.

Her eyes widened, her pupils shrank, and it scared them. Is this what being in a Fire Nation institution for a year does to someone? She smirked and got up on the ledge of the saddle "Azula, get down from there!" yelled Zuko.

Her face simply dawned the broken grin from the day they fought "I can't tell you what a pleasure it's been riding with you all, listening to you bicker. Too bad not all siblings get along as well as Zuzu and me!" Her grin widened "But now that Hira'a is just a hop, skip, and a jump away, it's time to but farewell.

"I'll be sure to give her your _best _regards." And with that, she had jumped.

"No, Azula! We're too high up!" Zuko yelled after her before looking at Aang. "Aang, you have to do something!" With a nod, Aang had his glider out and was flying to get the falling girl.

Once he was close enough, he grabbed her. "I don't need you help, Avatar!" Azula had sent a small lick of fire into the wing of Aang's glider, sending him spiraling away from her. With a couple of flips, she had landed gracefully on the ground and started running; until she jumped a river that is.

She stood straight, looking at her surroundings. She was going to find the traitorous woman on her own. Her mind started scanning through her thoughts then, a familiar voice cut through the air "You're only hurting yourself, my daughter." No. Not here, not now.

She turned to look at the river and instead of seeing her own reflection; the woman who haunted her very being was there. "Don't pretend to care about me!" yelled Azula. She would not have her win. Not this time, not ever again.

"You thought you could break me, didn't you!" Her voice hitched in her throat "Didn't you?!" her eyes got wider in realization, her pupils dilating with her crazed rage and paranoia. "You thought you could break me by having Zuko lock me up in that-that institution!" she cut her hand across her body as if the emphasize her point.

She managed a guttural growl "But I'm stronger than you realize! I used all that time that I was in chains to figure out the truth!" she pointed to the woman's reflection "The truth about you, about your plans…

"You've been conspiring to take me down ever since the day I was born! Even when I was and infant… You saw in me something _you_ never had! _**Power,**_" she glared at the anomaly "That is why you think I'm a _monster!_ You fear me; you fear my _power!_"

"No, Azula," said the reflection softly "I love you."

"Why mother? Why is it every day I'm in that institution… And every day I'm out of it you haunt me!" Azula grasped her head tightly, nails digging into her scalp.

"Because, Azula; I think you're confused. All your life you've had such a tight grip on everything, forcing yourself to have control. And then your grip loosened with every failure,"

"Shut up!"

"Every betrayal,"

"Stop it!" Azula choked back a sob.

"And every time you were called a _monster_, your grip got looser."

"Aargh! I still haven't figured out the details! How did you contact Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee after you left? How did you teach that snow _peasant Katara_ how to make me fall!" She turned away, gripping her head harder "Luckily… Luckily Father was able to fend off your conniving long enough to lead me to this!"

The young girl pulled a letter out of her boot "Now… Now I have all the evidence I need to take _**my**_rightful place on the throne!" She looked back at the older woman's reflection "But I can't become Fire Lord with _you_ constantly conspiring to undo me! That –that is why I'm going to find you, _Mother._

"I'm going to find you… And when I do, you won't bother me any more. Because… I'm going to end you!"

"I love you, Azula. Please… Find yourself."

"This – This must be your most treacherous act, Mother! You've turned my own mind against me!" Azula yelled in agony, firing a blast of lightning into the river; causing the apparition to disappear.

Zuko, who was sent after her, had finally caught up to see a panting princess. He heard her yells, her angered words; but who were they directed at? "Who are you talking to?" He asked eyes wide with worry.

"Quit _pretending_ to _care_!"

"Keep to our deal, Azula, we'll find her _together_."

"Don't be silly," said the princess whose hands were sparking with electricity "you need me, Zuzu. I have information that you don't. But now–now that we're so close to Hira'a, _I_ don't really need _you _anymore."

"Please Azula, I don't want to fight."

Just as Azula was about to send out an attack, she was encased in ice "Out of the way, Zuko!" Azula growled as she hit the ground with a loud thud. "I don't appreciate you trying to set my boyfriend on fire!"

The two girls were completely unaware of what was _really_ going on with the boys as Aang face contorted into well, an angry face. Zuko was confused "Aang, why are you making that face?"

"I feel a strange presence…" he grit out, unable to put his face back to normal.

"Of all the conspirators that she could have chosen, why an uncultured-" Azula cut herself off as a giant shadow loomed over them all. It was a wolf, well, a _giant_ wolf. With –coincidently– the pattern of the face that Aang was making on its chest.

While Azula was still trapped in ice, the others decided to try and fend off the creature. The princess rolled her eyes at how they bickered as they fought, those fools. She wished her hands were free so she could drive her face into her palm as the Avatar tried to reason with the beast.

The young monk gestured to her bound form and said something to it. Surprisingly, when the spirit looked at her, he stopped his onslaught for a short moment. But seconds passed and the beast started attacking again. Azula watched as they tried attacking it with bending, but then it merely ate it. Moments later, the Avatar's bison came into play.

Appa's offense was going well, but the moment was short lived as the spirit released a swarm of moth-wasps from its mouth. Azula was tired of watching. "Free me, Zuzu and I'll take care those spirits for you."

"We don't need your help, Azula."

"Oh, of course, because you and your friends have it _completely_ under control," Azula said rolling her eyes. "I'll admit it, alright? I shouldn't have run off on my own like I did. After all, we did make a deal." Azula smirked, knowing just the right cards to pull to gain control of her brother. "And if you can't trust your own family, who else can you trust?"

She knew she played the perfect cards when Zuko sent a blast at her icy confines, turning them to mere water. Azula kneeled, forming a ball of electricity; letting it grow larger and larger. As soon as she deemed it worthy, she sent it off into the distance, both the wolf spirit and the moth-wasps chasing after it.

The expression's on the Gaang's face were that of bewilderment as the princess got into a position to bow and said with a smirk graced upon her face "You're welcome."

A/N: Well, there's chapter nine. I think I'll slow down a little bit because I don't want to say something then The Search doing the opposite y'know? Let me tell you something though, I hate Kataang. In all honesty, I am going to _refuse_ to write it. I can, but I won't. Kataang and Makorra are the only pairings that make bile rise in my throat. So, there is going to be an eventual Zutara; and maybe even some Azuchan. So on that note, TTFN MY FAIR READERS!


	11. Revelations

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! And don't worry non-Zutara people, I can't write fluff to save my life.

**Chapter Ten: Revelations**

The night had come sooner than they all had expected; the fight with the spirit allowing Azula not to be observed. The princess simply sat away from the group, obviously feeling constricted by the elated feeling of the members around the fire. She wanted to stand and leave the area completely. This entire mission was only a test of her patience and her mind. Looking over to the characters by the fire she decided that she would not fail. Failure was _not _and option.

"Did you see the _look_ on her _face_," Sokka grinned throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize his point. "That spirit scared the life out of her! Not to mention how Katara took her down _again!_ I mean, she's _only_ a war criminal,"

"Sokka," Zuko interjected.

Sokka merely ignored him "put were she goes for being a _monster._"

"Sokka," Zuko almost shouted, finally getting the boy's attention.

"What?" he asked. The firebender just gestured his head towards Azula who was getting up and leaving. After she was gone, Zuko glared at Sokka who shrugged.

"Don't call her that."

"But it's _true._"

"You don't understand what she went through."

"And _you_ do?"

"No; but I do know one thing. I wasn't the only one who was burned by my father."

That shut the warrior up quickly. Aang and Katara had already left the fire, sensing the tension between the two boys. Sokka looked at the older teen stagnant from his words. The only sounds audible were the cracks of the fire and faint murmurs from Azula's mouth, from action of her disturbed mind.

"Besides," Zuko started "I wouldn't say you and Katara get along perfectly either. It seems you get the short end of the stick."

Sokka smiled softly at Zuko "Hey, I tell the jokes and she gets to chuck snowballs at me." The boy stood with his blanket, taking it over to Katara, covering her with it while she slept. "She's my _little sister_; I don't mind getting the short end of the stick with her."

Zuko watched him as he finished, walking to his sleeping area then looked over at Azula's shaking, distraught form. It took a few moments of a short battle of his conscience for him to finally stand, grabbing his blanket, slowly approaching her.

He smiled a little, gently laying the blanket over her small form and looked her over a moment until something caught his eye. A piece of parchment was placed neatly in his sister's boot. He tried so hard not to intrude, but he could help it. He quickly snatches the slip from her boot and opened it.

His eyes raided the parchment repeatedly, it couldn't be true. The one phrase played like a broken record in his skull "Our son." He wasn't royal blood? That means… That means Azula has every right to the throne! This couldn't be true! He hastily folded the letter and went to his sleeping area.

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies…" he repeated his mantra over and over in hushed whispers until he fell asleep. It took hours upon hours for him to fall asleep, but Azula was having troubles of her own.

"Azula…" a faint voice echoed in the distant depths of her tortured mind as a warm hand caressed her soft cheek, causing her to awake with a start.

"How did you get the jump on me?!" cried a surprised Azula.

"Give up this futile quest, my daughter." the woman's gentle voice surprising the young princess. "Go home. The throne is Zuko's destiny." No, no, no! It can't be him! He isn't even royalty! He didn't even legitimately win the Agni Kai!

"Yours lies elsewhere."

"No… He isn't of royal blood! There is a divine right to rule policy! Mother, tell me how!" Azula looked around, but alas, the woman had left. She had the answers… She had every answer Azula needed! This means she must search harder. Azula must find these answers.

Her eyes shot open, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. She looked around, the members of the Avatar's group and her brother sat around the small flame of a once large camp fire. It was morning now. The group had already prepared their breakfast. Speaking of food… Her stomach took the immediate action of making a growling noise.

She shook her head slightly, standing and quietly walked over to the group. She sat down and closed her eyes. She was not in the mood to hear or see any of them at the moment; especially not her brother. The words that her mother spoke to her were still fresh in her mind, replaying over and over. Why? Why was it Zuko's destiny? Her brow creased in though, gaining her silent looks of confusion from the people around her.

Minutes later, Zuko offered her a plate of food. She was going to refuse it, but her stomach said otherwise. The meal was delicious, almost as good as food in the palace. After she finished her plate, she calmly stood and grabbed her bag claiming that they needed to start looking as soon as possible.

And so, day two of the search begins.

A/N: Okay, I know I'm not going to update this story until part two of _The Search_ comes out so I don't make too many contradicting points. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be putting out any more stories for you guys. I am going to start two more chapter stories. One is being called "_Roles Reversed_" and another being called "_50 Shades of Honor_"(for all you perverts). And yes, for "_50 Shades of Honor_" I _am_ currently reading _50 Shades of Grey._ Read and review guys!


	12. Never Forget Never Forgive

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: Hey, so I felt like a huge turd for not updating, so I'm making a filler chapter and putting my own opinions in the story. I'm writing this in a café. This is fun. It smells of coffee in here. Remember, _italics _flashbacks. I didn't feel like looking for the actual quotes, so forgive me if I am off a little on some flashbacks.

**Chapter Eleven: Never Forget; Never Forgive**

Azula stood, waiting for the Gaang to prepare to search for her blasted mother. She looked at the sky, to see how late it was really getting. She groaned, seeing dark clouds rolling in along the horizon. She frowned. The search would have to be postponed. The others saw this and had begun setting up camp once more.

She shook her head, walking over to a thick tree; using it as a refuge from the coming rain. She sat down, deciding one again to stay secluded from the others. She needed to be in silence to think everything over. Why was she planning to murder her own _mother?_

_ Ursa sat with Zuko at the small pond in the courtyard, laughing together, feeding the turtle-ducks; spiting her. When Zuko sat down at the pond, their mother was sitting at his side in an instant. But when Azula sat there, Ursa would simply walk past and let her sit there for hours on her own; until her father would came and comfort her._

_ A six-year-old Azula came running over "Mom! Zuzu! Look at the new kata Lo and Li taught me!" Azula smiled and flawlessly went through a form meant for benders twice her age. She smiled, looking at her mother and brother for approval._

_ Zuko had turned his head, scoffing at the display; he hated that his sister was better than him. He was the boy; he was supposed to be better! __**And**__ he was older! Ursa forced a small smile on her lips, seeing Zuko's reaction to his sister's display. "That was very nice, Azula."_

_ Azula could clearly hear the forced pride in her mother's voice. She looked at her mother, visibly hurt by her words. "… Liar…" murmured the child. She may be young, but her father was her teacher. She wasn't naïve. She shook her head at mother with tears in her eyes "...Liar!" _

_ The young princess stalked off angrily quietly muttering her secret mantra to herself as she walked "Trust is for fools… Fear is the only reliable way…" _

_ Ursa barely even watched her long enough to see the tears run down the child's face as she tended to Zuko. She told him he'd get better. She gave him hope… She gave him love. _

Azula growled, the memories flooding her head more and more, they wouldn't stop. She had to make it stop… She held her head tightly. Make it stop! She couldn't control her own mind any longer; all because of her treacherous mother. She growled in frustration, it was always about Zuko with that woman. _Even _when he was a failure he got praised. When she failed she was _burned._

_ "Azula, why don't you show your grandfather what you have learned," ordered Ozai. The now nine-year-old princess nodded; taking a deep breath, preparing for her kata. She ran through the forms in her head before she began performing them. She executed form after form, each being flawless and more complicated than the last. To finish off her performance, she jumped in the air with a kick; a flame coming from her foot in her trail. Azula landed in a bow then quickly went back to her father's side._

_ She looked at him, her father was smirking. That was a good sign. She would not be punished for lacking in her performance during their next training session. "I want to show you what __**I've**__ learned!" shouted Zuko._

_ He stood, starting to go through katas. They were all sloppy. Their father's smirk had disappeared. Oh no. Zuko tried to patch up his performance by attempting the kick that Azula had executed; only to fall on his arse. Their mother ran up to comfort him. Azula growled quietly. _

_"I failed…" muttered Zuko._

_ "No," said Ursa "I loved watching you. That's who you are, Zuko; someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard."_

_ Azula scoffed. What about everything she had to fight through? What about all of the hours of training that she had to endure while he sat and cuddled with mother; the training to become the perfect tool of war. He did not deserve praise. He deserved what she would have gotten if she had failed. He deserved to be burned. _

The dam had burst; memories flooded Azula's mind, nearly overwhelming her. No, no, no; this had to stop! Please! Not here, not now. The storm had finally come, lightning striking the ground that she sat on. The others were in their tents, taking refuge from the rain's endless onslaught. The loud crashes of thunder making her think of all the times she had been scolded by her mother.

_ Azula rolled her eyes at her mother's formality "__**Fire Lord Azulon**__. Can't you just call him grandfather? He's not exactly the all powerful Fire Lord he used to be." She smirked "Someone will probably end up taking his place soon."_

_ Ursa bristled at how cold her daughter was "Young lady! Not __**another**__ word!" She watched as Azula rand from the room to go get into her formal wear to prepare for her grandfather's presence._

_"What is __**wrong**__ with that child," uttered Ursa._

_ Azula stopped once she got to her room, shutting the door behind her. That was her confirmation. Her mother thought she didn't hear her; that foolish woman. That woman thought she was a monster. That __**woman **__was her own mother. Well… if Ursa thinks she's a monster; then other people must think it too, maybe even Mai and Ty Lee. Well, if they think it, what's the point in proving them wrong? Azula nodded and started getting ready._

She clenched her eyes shut, she was so lost… She didn't understand. Her hallucinations they tried to counter everything she thought to be true. Those hallucinations were lying… They were lying. Just like her mother always did. She would not – she could not believe a single word they said.

_"You're lying! Dad would __**never**__do that to me!" exclaimed a young Zuko_

_"Your father would never do what to you?" asked Ursa, entering the room._

_"Azula said dad was going to kill me!"_

_ Ursa's eyes widened and her lips pursed as she looked at Azula "It's time we had a talk." Said the woman sternly; grabbing Azula's wrist pulling her out of the room and into the princess's own._

_"I'm sick and tired of your __**lies**__, Azula." scolded Ursa._

_"But I'm not-"_

_"You're just like your __**father**__!"_

_"But mother, I'm not-"_

_"All you'll ever be"_

_"I'm-"_

_"Is"_

_"Not-"_

_"A __**monster**__!" finished Ursa glaring at her daughter._

_ "I'm not lying!" shouted Azula, turning away from her mother, tears running down her cheeks. She would not let her mother see her cry, she would not let her see her cry, she would not let her see her cry. Azula ran this through her head, refusing to let Ursa see anything but her back._

_ Ursa's gaze instantly softened "Azula…" said the woman quietly, setting a hand on the young girl's back; only to have her flinch away "I didn't mean-"_

_"Get out," muttered Azula through her tears._

_"Azula-"_

_ "Leave!" yelled Azula, whirling around with a stream of fire causing Ursa to stumble back a little. The fire dimly lit her room for a short while, but it was long enough for Ursa to see the tears that had streaked down her daughter's cheeks. Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly left the room._

_ Azula slammed the door shut behind her mother. She clenched her eyes shut and held her head tightly; she was completely distraught. She leaned against her door heavily; sinking to floor as she finally let the sobs come out. She felt so betrayed… so-so trapped and overwhelmed. She didn't know what to think, she couldn't understand anything. Her mind swam around in circles. Her own mother thought she was a monster… _

_ Ursa stood on the other side of the door, eyes downcast as she heard her daughters sobs. She was so ashamed of herself. She called her __**daughter**__ a monster. She felt Azula's sobs shake the door and she muttered quietly, barely even enough to convince herself "I'm sorry, Azula…"_

_ That was the last time Azula would see her mother._

Her lip quivered slightly as her body shook from the cold caused by the storm. At least, that's what Azula told herself. Her mind was so constricted with madness; her heart was so abused with hate and her beliefs so vulnerable by her own insecurities. She sat there, holding her head choking back sob after sob. She barely noticed the mirage of her mother.

"I'm sorry Azula…"

A/N: Well, there you have it! A filler chapter so you guys didn't have to wait so long, haha. Hope you all liked it! Remember; read and review!


	13. Love Amongst the Dragons

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! I was procrastinating a lot and I am sorry. Well, enjoy the new chapter! Oh and if you haven't noticed... The story is kinda told from Azula's point of view, so if you wanna understand _everything_ that is happening in The Search, I suggest you read it.

**Chapter Twelve: Love Amongst the Dragons**

Azula had finally fallen asleep, apparently through the night her brother had come along and set a blanket atop her body. Though, she could do without it at the moment as the morning sun beat down on her body.

"Azula..." She felt a soft hand rest on her pale cheek.

The ex-princess gave a quiet groan, sitting up and seeing who had called her name. She gasped, bewildered at her mother's appearance. "H-how..." she whispered hoarsely, throat raw from her sobs the previous night.

"How did you get the jump on me?" Her eyes wide, from foggy apprehension "I had everything planned out!"

Ursa stayed kneeled beside the young teen, looking at her with a pitiful gaze. "Give up this futile quest, my daughter. The throne is Zuko's-"

"No!" shouted Azula, instantaneously grabbing her head "Quit filling me with your lies! I am the rightful heir!" Her glare softened as her eyes became downcast "I-I was trained to become Fire Lord..."

"Your destiny lies elsewhere, Azula." Said Ursa, standing up.

Azula let out a crazed laugh as she stood after her "I guess I should be thanking you" she smirked "After all, you've spared the the trouble of finding you myself."

"All your life, Azula, you've hidden behind a mask that your father trained you to wear."

"I chose to wear it."

"You feared him."

"I fear no one!" shouted Azula, glaring at her mother with malice, forming a ball of electricity in her hands.

"Take off your mask, Azula. Realize the beauty of your true destiny."

She pointed the ball at her mother, ready to fire. "Why must you fill my head with... with your lies?! The throne is my destiny!"

Her eyes widened slightly, the ball of electricity in her hand disintegrating into nothing but a spark. "Isn't it?" her eyes looked so trapped, so vulnerable. "I-I mean... I have.."

Azula awoke "- I have proof!" She had grabbed Katara's wrist during her awakening, startling the waterbender.

Sokka threw his boomerang at her "Get your hands off my sister, Azula!" Azula had let go of Katara's wrist, blocking the boomerang with her own.

She had turned away from them and put a hand to her head. "Mother... W-where...?" She reached down to her boot to retrieve the letter, but her hand found nothing. Azula's eyes went wide. "T-The letter..."

Azula quickly turned around seething "Where is _Zuko!_" She shouted, forming flames in her hands. She growled examining her surroundings. The Avatar was missing from the little clique as well. If she finds him; she finds her brother and the letter. She smirked at the two siblings and ran off into the forest.

She had run through the the thick forest for a good ten minutes before she heard someone's voice. "Who is the rightful Fire Lord?" She ran in the direction of the voice. It was the Avatar's.

Azula jumped out of the brush "There you are!" she growled, clenching fists tightly as a surprised Avatar and Zuko turned to look at her. She conjured azure flames in her palms, a frantic look taking over her face.

"She told you to thieve that letter! Didn't she?" She began firing blasts of powerful flame at her brother and the Avatar "Give it back!" she shouted "I can't let her win!"

She continued to fire her volley of blasts and she heard the Avatar yell something she couldn't quite make out in her throttled state. She watched her brother say something to him before he ran off. Did he think he could handle her alone? Well... Maybe in her current state he could. She growled. If only she were at her full strength.

"She's not going to get away with this! Give it _back!" _she shouted, continuing her onslaught. He purposely landed on the ground, and began to spin; creating the move that knocked her off her feet in their Agni Kai. He was a fool if he thought she would fall for the again. She jumped into the air, avoiding the strip of fire and landing of his chest, grabbing the letter.

"Tell her this _is_ my destiny!" she said as she went to jump off of him. As she was in the air, Zuko had grabbed her ankle, causing her to lose her center of balance and fall. She should have seen that one coming, she growled.

"from the day you were born," Zuko shouted as she hit the ground "you've put me through so much!"

He grabbed her by the collar, lifting his younger sister into the air. "Why, Azula, why did our relationship have to be like this!?" yelled her brother, eyes filled with hate. He turned, holding her above a deadly fall, his grip the only thing keeping her alive.

"This was her plan all along, wasn't it? She's probably whispering in your ear right now to throw me off this cliff to rid you and her of a burden!" Azula shouted at him.

Zuko's eyebrows creased, his sister was already too far gone, wasn't she? "Y-You're not making any sense..."

Azula glared at him, outraged. "All my life she's kept me from my true destiny! Don't deny it, Zuko! She told you I had the letter in my boot! She using you to help conspire against me! She told you to- Wait a minute..." Azula's body and face relaxed, dawning a look of realization.

"You've had the letter all night, haven't you? Why didn't you burn it when you had the chance?" Asked Azula, beginning to get into her brother's head. Zuko looked at her with a trapped look. "Tell me, dear brother, why?" He turned and let her down, beginning to walk away.

Azula laughed "It's almost like you _want_ me to have it!"

"Look," started Zuko, putting out the fire they caused in the timber around them "we can spend the rest of the day, even the rest of our _lives_ fighting each other. But it won't help find mother. Let's just forget about the letter until then. We need to work together."

Azula smirked "Are you actually _on my side_ again, Zuzu?"

His eyes widened, looking back at her then looking forwards once more; beginning to walk into the thick forest. "Let's get back to the others."

The walk to the rest of the group was silent. They arrived quicker than expected. The scene that greeted them was the Avatar and waterbender putting out the fire she had created. Azula kept walking to the giant animal they called 'Appa'.

As she walked past, the olds of the bunch, Sokka, said to her "Nature _hates_ you!" She chose to ignore his comment and keep walking.

"Aang," said Zuko "are we ready to leave yet?"

"You guys aren't fighting anymore?" asked the monk, only to receive a nod.

Zuko and Azula began climbing into Appa's saddle. "Come on, it's time to go to Hira'a."

"Are you louts coming or not?" asked Azula with a scowl.

The whole group piled onto Appa, beginning their flight to the small village. The group arrived quickly, getting off Appa. "We need to hide our identities," started Zuko "we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Sokka grinned, twisting some hair that he had stuck on his face "Ha! A fake beard made of sky bison fur! Classic!"

Azula's face twisted into a scowl "Get away from me! You smell like a wet possum pigeon!" she growled and looked ahead, seeing a large gathering of people.

"I thought you said this town was small? Why is it so crowded?" asked Katara as they began to walk into the crowd.

"It looks like they're doing some kind of play!" exclaimed Aang as the group made their way into the middle.

"I remember this!" said Zuko happily "It's love amongst the dragons!"

Azula and Zuko stood by each other and slightly overheard and old couple discuss how well the young man playing the Dragon Emperor was. Zuko looked down at his sister and smiled.

"Remember when mother used to take us to see this when we were on Ember Island? And later we would reenact this very scene?" He chuckled "I still don't get why I always had to be the Water Spirit, though."

Azula smirked, giving the closest thing to a slight smile she could "Obviously, I made a better Dragon Emperor."

The old man in front had turned around and shushed them, causing Azula's temper to rise "How dare you shush me! Do you know who I-" Zuko cut her off, grabbing a hold of her.

"Azula! Calm down!" the young ex-princess sighed and relaxed.

They watched as the play ended with a kiss between the main characters. After the finale, the crowd started to break up. The group decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask some people if they'd seen Ursa anywhere.

"Excused me," he said going over to the elderly couple that had sat in front of them "Do you by any chance know a woman named Ursa? She lived here many years ago."

"Ursa..." the old man scratched his beard in thought "Wasn't she the magistrate's daughter?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed the old woman "Rumor has it she-"

The old woman as a man in a mask resembling the Blue Spirit's had run into Katara and Aang "Excuse me!"

Azula stood back watching the whole thing, they didn't think finding the wretch would be this easy? Did they? She shook her head at the scene. She will find Ursa. She will find her; and she will end her if it's the last thing she does.

A/N: AGAIN, sorry for the late update, I hope it was worth it! Anyways, I might do a filler chapter after the next one because I don't like making ALL my chapters EXACTLY like The Search. So, until next time


	14. Aren't We Supposed to Hate Each Other?

**Rubik's Cube**

A/N: Sorry for the –again– late update. I don't really have an excuse. And I know I've been pretty much quoting The Search for a couple chapters. That is going to stop. I will have ideas from it, yes. But I will twist them to be a little bit different. Don't forget that I am writing this from Azula's perspective.

**Chapter Fourteen: Aren't We Supposed to Hate Each Other?**

It had turned out the man that they ran into had _heard_ of the wretched woman they were looking for. Knowing this, her brother was elated from that moment on. The man whose name was Noren had invited them into his home. It had been a long night. A longer one than she would have wanted.

They were currently walking back to their camp with smiles on their faces, while Azula's held a firm scowl. "I was tempted to burn that place down more than once tonight. But I restrained myself for your sake, Zuzu. You should appreciate it."

Katara turned to look at her with a look of anger on her face "How could you even _think_ to do that to such lovely people!"

Azula shrugged the waterbender off, annoyed "Are you an idiot? _No one_ is _that _happy."

The older girl's chest puffed out enraged at the other girl's statement "_Aang and I _are that happy!"

The scowl that Azula dawned had deepened as she looked at Katara with pure hate "Because you two are fools." She pushed to the front of the group, quickly going back to camp.

She started a fire as she waited for the others to arrive, just watching the flames at they danced; lost in her thoughts. She thought if the Avatar were to take her bending. She'd rather die than be without her fire. It was her mind, her soul. If it goes out so does she. The truth is cruel and inevitable.

She was torn from her thoughts by a rustle in the bushes. She looked to the greenery to see her brother and her friends emerge. Zuko glanced at his sister then immediately looked away; heading off to bed along with the others. Azula turned her attention back to the fire, concentrating on the dancing flame.

Her thoughts wavered as she felt someone's eyes on her. Azula sighed "What do you want, waterbender," she spat.

"Well," Katara started; her motherly instincts kicking in "you looked upset when you stormed off." A small smile graced the waterbender's lips as she sat down next to the young prodigy.

"I'm fine." stated Azula firmly.

"If it helps," Katara pressed on "I lost my mother too."

"I don't have sob stories like you. I'm," Azula's voice wavered slightly "I'm Azula. Master Firebender and prodigy. Conqueror of The Impenetrable City and the Avatar's killer. I'm a monster."

Katara's eyes softened at the broken girl beside her; a product of her father's lies and manipulation. She believed everything that horrible man told her and killing the Avatar was in no doubt a mission of hers. "You're not a monster, Azula." She set a hand on the girls shoulder and felt her stiffen "You're just a little girl."

Azula pulled her shoulder away, not even attempting to look at Katara "I haven't been a little girl since I was six years old."

"What happened then?" Katara asked "Wasn't your mother there to help? Zuko said-"

"Zuko said what he experienced. He had our mother's love; something that I never had the luxury to experience. Our mother is the bane of my existence." She kept watching the fire that began to grow and fade with her breaths.

Katara could only muster a small "Oh," at the younger girl's word. She had no idea that both children had gone through neglect. The Royal family is _really _screwed up, from burning children to causing them to go insane; there really is no limit.

"Why, Katara?" asked Azula.

Katara was confused "Why, what?"

"Why did you spare me?"

"I-"Katara couldn't find an answer. At the time of the comet Katara thought nothing more of Azula than what she had done to everyone she cared about; how much she hated her. But seeing this new side of the princess – this vulnerable state she was in; made her question the true victims of the war.

"Well," Azula was getting agitated "spit it out."

"I though putting you in prison may be better than death."

Azula barked with laughter. Was this girl serious? Did she think being put in an institution was better than dying in the heat of battle? Well, apparently she did. Azula's mental lapse had been hard enough to deal with; her mother was another story. Azula's hallucinations ruined her completely. And when she thought back, she couldn't remember a time when she was sane. Her fate must have been set the night her mother left to save Zuko.

"I'd rather be dead than in the state I am in now."

"What do you mean?" Honestly, was this girl _that _oblivious?

"I've been stripped of my title, drugged constantly for over a year, the world hates me and –even my own nation– sees me as a criminal of war and all of my honor and pride fell along with me and my mind." Azula laughed bitterly "And my father always said _I _was the lucky one."

"Azula, I-" Katara started to say, eyes clouded with sympathy.

"Save it; I don't want you pity." Azula said, rising to her feet. "Besides, aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

Katara stayed silent, not knowing how to reply as she watched the graceful ex-princess "I'm going off to bed. I suggest you do the same. This whole town seems too happy for their own good. Who knows what can happen during the night."

Azula walked over to a soft patch of grass and lay down. She heard the other girl put out the fire with a soft _hiss_. The rustle of the waterbender's feet through the grass was _anything_ but subtle. Azula chuckled at a volume she was sure no one else could hear. She heard Katara lay down as well.

"Yes, we are." Katara said, barely above a whisper. Azula's sharp hearing has caught the phrase and knew those words were a response to her statement and smirked slightly. Maybe there was more to this waterbender than she thought. Things were bound to get interesting now.

Azula closed her eyes, preparing for the talons of her nightmares to hook on and drag her under. Just she started to drift off, it began. Her mother's soft voice echoed in the back of her head; along with her father's and her own. She awaited Iroh's voice and –soon to come– Zuko's.

But tonight, a new voice joined them. It was Katara's. Why is the peasant in her mind? The older girl kept offering her help; her love. The hell inside her head was growing again. The voice that she knew was her own kept shouting at Katara about how much she hated her, that she didn't need the girl's pity.

They _were_ supposed to hate each other, but Azula was finding herself not being able to be filled with her normal rage. Azula's mind was pulled into the blackness of her soul, her slumber beginning; along with mind-breaking assumptions. This night would be long and miserable. But embracing the nightmares always helped. She hated them so much she began to hope for their arrival, just like she does with Katara. She does hate the waterbender, but in an odd way that doesn't truly feel like hate.

What is happening to her?

A/N: I know; you guys waiting a long time for a not-so-awesome chapter. But OH WELL. But hey, I really want your reviews so I can have your opinion on something. _**Zutara or Azutara? **_Personally, I think Azutara would fit in the story better. Just gimmie your opinions and we'll be all cool.


End file.
